The ducks junior year
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Adam and Connie are secretly dating and with the start of their Junior year they decide to tell the ducks how will they react... especially when an old hawk joins the school
1. Prologue

I do not own the mighty ducks but I own Adam sisters Veronica and Samantha.

Story Summary- It is the ducks junior year at Eden Hall. Some ducks have made a lot of changes. Connie and Guy stopped dating freshman year and Guy has turned into a speed dater going from girl to girl.

Connie has gone on a few dates here or there but no relationships. Charlie and Linda didn't last long. He started dating another girl though his sophomore year. Her name is Jamie. They are doing pretty good.

Most of the ducks is dating someone. Adam did a very drastic change. After a huge fight with his dad he wanted to rebel against him and started dressing like everybody else. Regular T-Shirt and jeans and everything. Everybody was shocked. Adam is going to be joined by his two younger sisters. Veronica and Samantha.

The only ducks who know them is Jesse and Connie. Jesse knows them because he spends the summer with Adam instead of being in New York. Connie knows because Connie decided to play Soccer and Veronica and Samantha are soccer players and Veronica and Connie became good friends. That was also when Connie found out that Adam was a really good soccer player. The Whole Banks family is staying in the dorms at Eden Hall because they don't want to stay with their dad.

What the ducks don't know is that Connie and Adam started dating during the summer. They decided to tell them at the first day of school. Connie felt different with Adam then she was dating Guy.

Growing up Guy changed and all they did was fight to where they fought all the time and then make up till the point where she didn't want to make up anymore. It was okay though because her and Guy are still friends. Adam treats her good and does thing she never expects. She loved being with him and she knew he felt the same.

How do you expect their year is going to be…. Please I would really appreciate Reviews


	2. Orientation

I don't own the mighty ducks

Chapter summary- The ducks start their junior year and Veronica meets an old friend and crush

"So Miss. Moreau how is your love life going?" Veronica asked as Connie was helping her unpack her stuff at her dorm. "It's going great. We're just nervous. We're going to tell the ducks tomorrow at school." Connie said sitting down on Ronnie's bed. "I'm sure they will understand." Ronnie assured. 

"I hope you're right. I mean what me and Adam have is a great thing and I know that if the ducks don't accepted it. it's going to tear us apart."

"I won't let that happen." Adam said as Him and Sam walk through the doors. He sits next to Connie and kisses her on the head. Connie nods and grabs his hand giving it a squeeze. They would have kissed but they know not to do PDA in front of Ronnie and Sam. 

Same goes for them. "Oh yeah guess who is my new room mate?" Adam says unexpectedly. "Who?" Connie says when no one could figure it out. 

"Shane Larson." Everybody's eyes grew big. "What? Your room should have security because you know there is going to be a fight sooner or later." Ronnie says. 

"Let's hope not." Connie says and gives Adam a kiss on the cheek. He wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Hey wait didn't orientation start 3 minutes ago."

In a flash all four of them is running out of the dorm room and across Eden Hall's campus. 

When they got to the auditorium they stopped to catch their breaths. "Wow that was pretty fun." Adam said as he started to stand straight. Sam pushes him hard through the doors and he lands on his shoulder. 

He glares up at his sister but then saw everybody else looking at them. Sam helped him up and he pushes her with his uninjured arm. "Ah Mr. and Ms. Banks and Ms. Moreau I'm glad you were able to fit us in your schedule." Dean Buckley says who was on the stage.

Connie grabbed Adam hands and dragged him where the ducks were sitting and Sam and Ronnie went to sit somewhere else. Luis and his girlfriend-for-now Christy was sitting next to them. "Nice entrance" Luis says and Christy shakes her head. Adam and Connie look at each other and chuckle. 

"You and Adam still beat each other up." Someone says to Sam. She looks to the voice and sees Shane Larson sitting next to her. "Nah now it's like a hit here or there." She answered. She used to have a crush on him and was bummed that him and Adam stopped hanging out but are those feelings coming back. Veronica looks back to Shane and felt heat coming up the back of her next. 

So how did the First chapter go… Will appreciate reviews please


End file.
